Le Chat Botté
by Fluffy Pearl
Summary: Un autre conte revisité. Avec un chat qui porte des bottes et un Marquis qui est en fait un fils de meunier.
1. Les rôles

Yukimura : -sourire-

Renji : 100 de chances que tu sais quelque chose à propos du prochain casting.

Yukimura : -sourire- oui.

Fuji : J'ai réussi à savoir que je ne jouais pas dedans.

Yukimura : Tu as raison, tu ne joues pas dans celui-ci. –sourire- Et mon équipe non plus.

Rikkai Dai : -cris de joie-

Tezuka : C'est ce que tu as eu pour ton aide dans le dernier conte, n'est-ce pas?

Yukimura : -sourire-

Akaya : -à Nioh- Je n'ai jamais vu 'Mura-buchou sourire autant.

Nioh : Moi non plus, puri.

Akaya : Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas bon signe.

Nioh : Moi aussi, ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie.

Tachibana : Ça explique pourquoi mon équipe est là.

Shinji : Pourquoi faut-il que Rikkai Dai ne soit pas dans le conte? Ce n'est pas juste. Fuji, je peux comprendre, personne ne voudrait se frotter à lui quand il est en colère, vu ce qui est arrivé à Mizuki. Et en plus, Pearl a utilisé le petit frère de Fuji comme otage dans _Rapunzel_, comme Mizuki qui a laissé Yuuta utiliser une technique qui pourrait détruire son bras, ce qui a du la mettre sur la liste noire de Fuji et personne ne veux être sur sa liste noire, parce qu'il est vraiment effrayant quand il décide de s'acharner contre quelqu'un, Mizuki étant encore le meilleur exemple, et…

Kamio : Shinji, ta gueule.

Atobe : - à Tachibana- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça à tous les jours?

Tachibana : Oh, c'est un peu comme un bruit de fond, après un moment, tu l'ignore assez facilement. C'est une habileté que toute mon équipe à développée pour ne pas devenir fou après trois minutes. Kamio, étant son meilleur ami, est très fort dans ce domaine, et il est le seul qui peut le faire taire à part moi.

Atobe : Ore-sama voit ce que tu veux dire. C'est comme Oshitari qui peut supporter Gakuto. Il a développé une habileté spéciale.

Gakuto : Hey!

Pearl (moi) : -arrive- Ma parole, vous êtes énergiques aujourd'hui.

Kikumaru : Nya! –câlin-

Oishi : Eiji…

Pearl : -lui fait signe que tout va bien- Kikumaru, je n'ai aucun problème avec les câlins, mais laisse moi respirer.

Kikumaru : Ok! –desserre sa prise mais reste accroché-

Pearl : C'est mieux. Tu tombes bien, je vais pouvoir te donner ton rôle.

Kikumaru : Nya? On joue quoi au fait?

Pearl : _Le Chat Botté_. Et pour le chat, j'ai d'abord pensé à Karupin…

Ryoma : -Regard meurtrier rivalisant celui de Fuji-

Pearl : Laisse moi finir Ryoma! Mais vu que j'ai assez de joueurs en colère comme ça, j'ai préféré choisir Kikumaru.

Kikumaru : Hoi, hoi! Ça va être fun! Et tu peux m'appeler Eiji.

Pearl : Le meunier, qui sera ici le moine, sera joué par Nanjiroh.

Ryoma : Encore lui?

Pearl : Ne t'en fait pas, il meurt très vite au début.

Nanjiroh : Hey!

Pearl : Les trois fils du meunier-moine seront, du plus vieux au plus jeune, Ryoga, Kevin et Ryoma.

-Kevin et Ryoga entrent-

Kevin : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici?

Pearl : Tu remplis un rôle secondaire qui durera une ligne. Je viens de voir ta partie de l'anime, et il me fallait un frère pour Ryoma. Tu es le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Vu que je ne peux pas prendre un membre de Rikkai ou Fuji.

Ryoma et Nanjiroh : -regardent Ryoga- T'est qui toi?

Ryoga : Mon frère et mon père ne me reconnaissent pas!

Nanjiroh : Uh? J'ai un deuxième fils?

Ryoma : J'ai un frère?

Momoshiro : Je croyais qu'Echizen faisait exprès, mais il s'avère que c'est familial.

Sengoku : Ouais.

Pearl : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi? Les gardes de sécurités t'ont laissé entrer?

Sengoku : -sort en courant- Lucky!

Pearl : -marmonne à propos d'une bande de personnages complètement débiles- Prochain rôle, le roi.

Atobe : Le prochain rôle d'Ore-sama.

Pearl : Il sera joué par Tachibana.

Atobe : Quoi?

Shinji : C'est un rôle qui convient bien a Tachibana-buchou. S'il était roi, il serait sûrement un bon roi. –silence- Mais j'y pense, dans ce conte, il y a une princesse, et si le roi vient de Fudomine, la princesse le sera peut-être aussi. Il faudrait demander les pourcentages à Inui ou Yanagi…

Renji: - interrompt - 70

Shinji :-continue sur sa lancée- 70, c'est beaucoup. Et à cause mes cheveux longs, j'ai beaucoup de chances…

Inui : -interrompt- 95

Shinji : -continue- de me taper la robe de princesse. Le pire c'est que je vais devoir faire semblant d'être amoureux d'Echizen si jamais c'est le cas. Et…

Atobe : Mais on s'en fiche! Pourquoi Ore-sama ne joue pas le roi?

Pearl : Parce j'ai un rôle plus approprié pour toi. Il est imbu de lui-même, riche et puissant.

Atobe : Ore-sama aime bien.

Sanada : En gros, l'ogre.

Atobe : Quoi?

Pearl : -ignore- Les sujets de l'ogre seront joués par le reste de l'équipe d'Hyotei.

Jiroh : -ronfle-

Pearl : Je savais que tu apprécierais. Je rajoute un rôle, le sorcier…

Kamio : Et qui jouera la princesse?

Pearl : …qui sera joué par Inui. La princesse? –regarde ses feuilles- Elle sera jouée par Tezuka.

-silence complet-

Pearl : Il y a un problème?

Yukimura : -fou rire-

Inui : Ii data.

Renji : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Pearl : J'ai encore quelques rôles à donner. Fuji, je sais que j'ai dit que tu ne joueras pas, mais j'ai tout de même un rôle pour toi. Tu joueras un deuxième chat. -chuchote dans l'oreille de Fuji-

Fuji : Saa. Je vois. Mais en échange, Yuuta ne jouera pas dans ce conte.

Pearl : Aucun problème, je mettrais Mizuki à sa place.

Yuuta : Bonne idée.

Mizuki :Je me vengerai.

Pearl : Belle imitation de Gargamel, Mizuki. Au fait, tu joues une truite.

Mizuki : Mais c'est quoi ce rôle?

Pearl : J'ai décidé que les membres de St-Rudolph, excepté Yuuta, joueront les animaux. Yanagisawa sera, de toute évidence, un canard.

Yanagisawa : Mais c'est quoi votre fixation avec moi et les canards, dane?

Pearl : Je te laisse deviner. Kaneda et Akazawa seront des perdrix.

Kaneda : C'est déjà mieux qu'une truite.

Pearl : Atsushi jouera une truite lui aussi. Voilà.

Akazawa : Et Nomura? Tu as dit tous les joueurs de St-Rudolph.

Pearl : Il jouera un lapin, alors. Je pensais le remplacer par le canard, mais ça ne fait aucune différence.

Nomura : J'ai l'impression que personne ne sait que j'existe.

Pearl : T'es qui toi?

Kikumaru : On commence dans le prochain chapitre, nya!


	2. 1er acte

Pearl : Tout le monde est prêt?

Yukimura : - vole du pop-corn à Marui- Oh oui.

Atobe : -sort la tête de derrière les rideaux- Oh, la ferme.

Kabaji : Usu.

Pearl : Merci pour le signal, Kabaji. Action!

Il était une fois un pauvre moine qui avait trois fils.

Nanjiroh : Au moins, c'est quatre de moins que dans le dernier conte.

Lorsqu'il mourut,

Nanjiroh : Quoi? Déjà? Rooh. –fait le mort-

Ryoma : -le pousse du pied-

Tous ses biens; un temple, un court de tennis et un chat, furent partagés entre eux.

Ryoga : J'ai le court de tennis!

Kevin : Selon l'histoire, c'est moi qui en hérite.

Ryoga : Tu veux parier?

Kevin : Aucun problème.

L'aîné eut le temple…

Ryoga : -tend des billets de banque à Kevin-

Kevin : -Sourit et compte son argent-

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

Le deuxième, le court de tennis.

Ryoga : -boude-

Et il ne restait que le chat, l'héritage du plus jeune.

Eiji : Hoi! Hoi! –câlin sur Ryoma-

Ryoma : Mais comment je vais faire pour survivre avec un chat hyperactif en héritage?

Eiji : Ne t'en fait pas, Ochibi! Je vais t'aider, nya!

Ryoma : -hausse un sourcil-

Eiji : Achète-moi une paire de bottes et un sac, tu verras, nya!

Le jeune homme se dit qu'un chat qui parlait devait être très intelligent…

Ryoma : C'est faux. Kikumaru-sempai ne fait que sauter partout et dire nya.

Eiji : Ochibiiiiiii!

Le fils du moine acheta donc un sac muni d'une longue corde et un paire de bottes en cuir a son chat.

Ryoma : Flûte, il me manque 80 yens.

Pearl : Ryoma…

Ryoma : Il me manque 80 yens, je ne peux rien y faire.

Atobe : Les voilà tes 80 yens, plus vite on fini, plus vite Ore-sama sort de cet horrible costume. –repart en coup de vent-

Ahem, le fils du moine acheta donc un sac muni d'une longue corde et une paire de bottes en cuir a son chat.

Eiji : Nya! Elles sont chouettes ces bottes!

Ryoma : J'espère, j'ai plus un rond maintenant.

Le chat mis un peu de laitue et une carotte dans le sac et le plaça dans la forêt.

Nomura : Ça va être à moi… -trébuche et tombe dans le sac-

Eiji : Eh? C'est qui celui-la?

Pearl : C'est le lapin que tu dois attraper, Eiji.

Eiji : Mais je ne me souviens pas de sa tête. Oh et puis flûte. –referme le sac-

Nomura : EHHHHHHHHHHH! Je suis claustrophobe!

Ryoma : On s'en fiche.

Le chat jeta son sac sur son épaule…

Eiji : Nya? Mais c'est trop lourd pour moi.

Pearl : Trouve une solution. J'en ai mare de tout changer à cause de vos petits caprices.

Eiji : D'accord. –traîne le sac sur le sol-

Nomura : Ouche! Mais ça va pas?

Et il s'empressa d'aller voir le roi.

Eiji : -essoufflé à force de tirer le sac-

Tachibana : Quelqu'un a vu ma couronne?

Hiyoshi : Eheheh, Gekokujou.

Shinji : -déguisé en garde- Pourquoi ce type d'Hyotei a volé la couronne de Tachibana-buchou? Le pire, c'est qu'elle est en carton. Elle n'a aucune valeur. Ça doit être parce que son capitaine, quel est son nom déjà? Adobe? Atobe? Ah oui, Atobe. Ça doit être parce qu'Atobe est jaloux du rôle de Tachibana-buchou. A moins qu'il ne veuille prendre le rôle de Tachibana-buchou? Mais il a une tête de champignon, ça…

Kamio : -aussi déguisé en garde- Shinji, ferme-la. –ramasse la couronne-

Tachibana : Ah merci, Kamio. –met la couronne-

Le chat botté s'empressa de lui présenter sa prise.

Eiji : Ce lapin est un cadeau de la part du marquis de Seigaku, nya!

Nomura : C'est pas le marquis de Carabas?

Eiji : Tu as parlé, nya?

Tachibana : Je ne connais pas ce marquis, mais j'accepte son cadeau avec joie.

Kamio : Et on se retrouve avec un lapin à lunette claustrophobe, super.

Le lendemain…

Yukimura : Oh? Nous avons des spectateurs en retard.

Kite : Est-ce que j'ai manqué Tezuka en robe?

Yukimura : Non, on est encore au début du conte. Mais assied toi, ne reste pas debout.

-Higa s'assoit-

Pearl : Okay, sortez tous de vos cachettes et venez vous asseoir, personne n'a manqué Tezuka en princesse.

- Yamabuki, Rokkaku et l'équipe américaine s'assoient.-

Fuji : Saa, tu es populaire, Tezuka.

Tezuka : Hn.

Yagyuu : Revient en coulisse Tezuka-san, il faut ajuster le costume, sans parler du maquillage. Fuji-san, Nioh-kun t'attend pour les oreilles et la queue de chat.

Tezuka : J'aurai préféré jouer au tennis.

Fuji : -sourire- Saa.

Pearl : C'est bon? Tout le monde est installé? On reprend!

Le lendemain, le chat retourna dans la forêt.

Eiji : Nya! –sautille-

Il se promena près d'un étang et vit un superbe canard.

Yanagisawa : Tu va me faire rougir, dane.

Eiji : Hoi, hoi! –jette le sac sur la tête a Yanagisawa-

Yanagisawa : DANNEEEE!

Après l'avoir attrapé, il retourna voir le roi.

Eiji : Le marquis de Seigaku espère que vous apprécierez cet oiseau, nya.

Tachibana : Dites à votre marquis que j'en suis ravi.

Le troisième jour, le chat mis du grain dans son sac et attrapa deux perdrix.

Akazawa : -attaché à Kaneda- C'est de la cruauté envers les animaux!

Kaneda : O..ouu..oui.

Encore une fois, le roi accepta avec joie.

Tachibana : -sourit-

Kamio : -note dans un calepin-

Le quatrième jour, il pêcha deux belles truites.

Mizuki : -dans un filet avec Atsushi- Je me vengerai.

Atsushi : Ton coude me rentre dans les côtes, Mizuki. Ça fait mal.

Le roi s'exclama :

Tachibana : Mais ce marquis de Seigaku est un gentilhomme! Transmettez lui mes plus sincères remerciements.

Kamio : -relit ses notes- Un lapin à lunettes claustrophobe, un canard qui dit «dane», une perdrix au mauvais caractère, une autre complètement introvertie, une truite qui porte un bandeau rouge et une truite mauve. Votre majesté, on a de quoi faire un zoo!

Le chat quitta la cour, mais il entendit dire que le roi irait faire une visite dans un endroit du royaume qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il serait accompagné de sa fille, la princesse…

-sifflements et bruits de la salle-

Pearl : J'espère que la robe lui fait.

Yagyuu : Tu n'as pas a t'en faire.

La princesse, qui était la plus belle du monde.

Tezuka : Je ne sortirai pas avant que ce soit mon tour.

Fuji : -sourire- tu fais une jolie princesse.

Tezuka : …

Le chat courut voir son maître.

Ryoma : -joue au tennis-

Eiji : Ochibi! Si tu suis à la lettre ce que je te dis, tu seras un homme riche demain, nya! Mais rappelle-toi, tu t'appelles le marquis de Seigaku.

Et il lui expliqua son plan.

Pearl : Entracte!

Kite : Tu gardes le meilleur pour la fin.

Pearl : Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois?


End file.
